twilite sparkle becoms lesban
by kingofwhales
Summary: twilight sparkle has self discovery journey ands finds her true felings but watch out as the evil people atack for expressing herself can she use the power of niceness to defeat them? rated t for some sexual and violence.
1. lesban discover

Twilight sparkle horse becomes a lesban

(im will be use horse I think pony is not correct animal in the show)

twilight sparkle a horse was walking along a streets of her town. she went to a magazine shop which sold a many magazines. "hi there would you enjoy a magazine" said the horse who was behind a cunter of a magazine shop. what do you have said sparkile. "we have some readers digest and we have some national georaphic and we have a playhorse with nude ladies on it but I assum u wont like that unless you're a gay homo." but twilight was busy starig at some nude ladies." ill take 5 copies" said twilight sparkle. "ok that will be 20 dollars" said horse.

when twilight got to home house she looked at pictures of butts and vachinas and boobs. "wow this is nice" thought the horse with awe and wonder. Suddenly a dragun came in. "what is that' said spike dragin. "um nothing said twilight which was a LIE. "oh wow is that a nude girl?" said spik with an intrest since he is not a homo i think. "wow you are a lseban" laughed a spike. "shut up don't tell ok?" said twilight she didn't want him to tell anyone. "ok" said spike. He stoled a magazine with a secretive look on his faces.

unfartunately someone else was waching them. it wus ranbow dash. She was also a lesban. "hmm maybe I can finally unvirgin with sex from twilight" thought ranbow craftily. She took a bunches of pics of twilight looking at nude uncensored boobs. Them she walked over to the front of the dorr and knocked and said "helo im ranbow dash can I be let in this house?" spike put down the magazine he had he stole which was very a shame because it had nude in it and was a lot better than old yeller which was a dumb book.

he let ranbow dash inside the inside of the house. She quickly went into twilight is room and said "hi I saw you are the gay1". "how did you know"? said twilight s[arkle. Because I was a sneaky and looked in your wondow while you were not looking at your window and if you do not sex me I will sow these pictures of you looking at the nude ladieses to everyone in the whole town and they will call you gaylight sparkle cause you are gay." "oh noe what will I do" cryed twilight with a tear!

What will happen next find out in next chapter!


	2. truble

Twilight sparkle becomes lesban

"you are expolting my gay" cryed a angst twilight sparkle. "yeh" laughed ranbow dish. "I will have to silence you with my spell powers" and she gave ranbow dash amensa. "who are u"? said ranbow dash. "your name is susan and you live on a cloud and you are a straight not a gaysexual" "ok" said susan/ranbow dash. now that ranbow dash was out of the way of herself she new that it was time to come out of closet. She gathered here friends pinke pie and rarirty and applejack and even fluttershy.

"guys I have big impotent secret to tell you ok?" ok they said/ "im a gay homo" said sparkle. Wtf sad pinke pie. "I do say what a frightful occurrence old chap" sad ratity. "wow cool" said fluttershy. But applejack was not please. "what are ya'll takin about" said applejack she was a texas chrustan and it was illegal to gay in texas. "how can you dare be a homo I thought we waz frends.

"it is my choice to homo don't you oppress me" said twilight with RIGHTEOUS INDIGNATON. applejack was mad/sad and say "you are no my friend" and she left without a thought or word. everyone stared at eachother with disbelieving ears. "wow how frightfully dreadful old chap" said rarity. "dont worry I will always be here four you " said pink pie. "wow thanks you guys you the best friends in the history of forever"

Meanwhile applejacks was calling on the telephone who was she call?...the WEST BAPTIST was the horse branch "yes hello wbc speaking can I kill a faggot today?" said a homophobe on the other line." yes please kill the total gaywad twilight sparkle" said applesjack. "oh ok that'll will be 50 dolars please." She handed the horse 50 dolars. then they got a hitman called thegaydestrorer he had a shotgun and a pistols and some bombs. Meanwhile twilight sparkle was doing gay things like bying newspapers and getting a sweatshirt for exercise and she got a pipe and a new short hair do. just then some shot a sniper rifle. the hitman came out of his car and said "where is twilight sparkle? she must dead and if I cant not find her I will dead her friends" and pointed a gun at fluttershy she was cry. "oh gee I need to help my friends but people will no im a lesbo if they see me!" what will she do?


	3. a new dagner

twilight sparkle becomes a lesban

she knew what she the must do. "hey you evil guy" she said angeredly. "what?" he said "stop being evil and beleve in the power of frendsnip. He was so much moved by speech he threw away his guns and swords and bomb. "im converteding to good my new name is jonathan sprinkles" ok cool said twilight. Then he left and went o campaign for homo rights.

meanwhile applejack wasnt happy that her hitman had felled. "if u want a job done right do yourself" she laughed like the most evilset person ever.s took out some wheat and put poson in it and laughed and thought "that gaywad twilight spakle will eat all this wheat and then be a dead." But spike was secretly watch plan and thought "if she eats that wheat she will dead I will be homeless so I guess I got no choice "

so he ran and told her and she believd him and rang up applesjack on phone. 'yeah you gay person" she said angrily. "can we please call a truce" said twilight sparkle. "no way how do I know you wont eat my children. "omg I wont eat your children". "really" said applejack. "yes" said twilight. "ok cool can I be friends again". twilight smiled with the power of forgiveness. just then she sensed a nose with her horn.

"hello who is there" said sparkle."nooooooooo twilight I forget I sent another hitman too kill you before we became frends again noooooo" said applejack on the other side of the receiver phone. Nooooo said twilight sparkle in horerr. Just then the hitman came! He looked dangerous and was had a gun. Twilight shot friendshit spells at him and he screamed out "im too much of evil for those to work you lesbo". "wait a minut I know that voice". because it was king sombrero an evil horse.

'being an evil I too hate the gays" laughed sombrero evilly. he too k out his black magic and laughed and said "prepare for deathing gay." but twilight hid behind a bookcas and he couldnt see her. "where are you" he scream. "you cant find me hahaha'.

king sombrero was so mad so he began pulling out drark magic from everywhere and blowing up they books. "hey thos my books" said twilight spakle and she ran up and tried to sto p him but instead he grabbed and said :now we will take you to therapy to cure your gays" and laughed.

meanwhile spike was watching the hole thing and was shocked and surprised. He picked up the telephone that had applejack on it and showted into receiver "you have made me sad today because twilote is gone" we need to get elements of hamony" said spike like a smart guy."yes ok lets us do that" said applejack and they left. they found fluttershy in garden with a tendering loving car of feeding animals. "shhhhh little girl " she whispered into the earhole of a baby bunny. "hey fluttershy wen eed your help twilight sparkle is been capturd by west bapis church they might kill her" said applesjack. "no I can't cried" fluttershy she was scare of west bapis church and she had animals to feed and stuff.

"please be brave" said spike. "oh ok I guess I cans do it" said fluttershy with no more tear. Pinkie pie who was cool and stuff immediatilly agreed to go because she's just that cool. Rarity said" sure old chaps I will accompany with you". but then they went toranbow dashes howse . 'Oh no I forgot twilight did amnesa spell now she is susan" gaped applejack. "yeah I was ranbow dash" said a voices behind them. "but now im susan the horse I guess what IM PART OF THE WEST BAPIS CHURCH" she shoited trumphly. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO screamed they.

Will twilit b ok find out in part 4 and remember to review and rate


	4. the branwashing

twiliet sparkle becoms lesban

"why would do this ranbow" said applesjack and ranbow laugh and said "because twilight sparkl made me amensa and she will pay for the tning she hads done" then she flew away. "but what isnt ranbow dash a lesban said pink pie. meanwhill twilite sparkle was being treated for gay. "how dare you I choose this gay" said twilite VERY ANGERILY . "shut up you confused baby chld you have no idea what gay peoples do in secret" said sombrero and he took a video tape and placed it in to the dvd player and showed it to her and it showed gay people EATING A BABY. "oh my godsh gay people are kill baby I guess im not gay I dont want to be with this weirdos" and shed turned strait. Spik who was watching the whole things deported back to applesjak and said "applesjack she is been turned back to straight by hyponisis" "oh noe sad applejack. den rabnow dash came back. "we known your secrets know you have are a lesban" screamed applejack hardly.

ranbow dash knew they knew so she has to killed them. "prepare to dead you idiot" and killed at them. agggh they shoted and ran away and run. "come back so I can kill you please " said ranbow dash tried to trick thems but unfurtnutel spike had learned a few clevers from twilight and made a ropes and tyied them to a tree and ranbow dash had flewed into the rope and it KILLED HER. "don't worry spike you didn't really kill her twilight can bring her back from kill" said applejack and they went to go and go get her. mean while twilite was back turning straight so she looked at nude guy pics and also penises pics. "wow nice cool" said twilit. but then the all her friends came in. "twilights arkel remember you aren't straight you chose gay" and twilight remembered and knew the video was fake and knew she was the lesban.

"thaks you guys" said twilite and they went away and left. but then they almost forgot to remember that ranbow dash was the dead and must life again. "don't worry I can bring her back to live. " so she did with magic spells power and frendshi[ and she was back to . life and then she said "you fools im still a west bpis church and I will kill you you gay"

what will happens in part 5 find out next time


	5. mor problum

Twilite spakle becoms lesban

ranbow dash laughed evil."now you will died" and laughed and flew at them in a sonic ranbomb which is like sonic ranboom but with 1ox explosive power and she did this at the others. "run" said twilite"this is my fight" and it was. "ranbow why are you do this?" and ranbow dash said "because im you made amensa and you made a dead of me". "that was not my fault you were try to kill me and turn me straight and not gay why do this we can friend again". "oh I guess we can friend again". they came close for hugs of friend but ranbow dash secret pulled out a knife secretly and when they got closest she stabbed him dozens of times until dead. oh noe" cryed applesjack. then all of element of harmonys all attacked her and killed in angry venegenance . but they still cry because kill wont make twilite alifed again. "we need to get a new magic" said applejack and they new that twinkie the great and powerful was live in the forest and she had powers to bring her back to live. "how will you make her do this" said applejack confuse. "I will beat her up" said spik.

so they went to place which twixie lived and ragn her doorbell. "hello trixie is you there" and twixie was there and said "what do want" and they beat her up and cut her and said "if you do not help us we WILL kill you" and she cried and agreed. later they all went back to twilite tree house. "youd better bring her back to life or you will dead as well" "i will try but I no promise it" she summoned a magic spell and shot it at twilite dead body and it glowed on her. "thank you for brining back twilite back she was kill by west bapis church because she was a lesban"

"what she what" and she stop spell. "no don't stop spell" cryed out pink pie. but it was late and twilight was only half body alive. "on no what will we do" cyed applesjack.


	6. the spech of understadig

twilite spakle lesban

author notes; apparent pony was corrects and that means i was wrong. sorry. Also im getting som revews even if they're are sorta of mean people I think are just try to hepl so thak you.

"what is this happen" said twilite and she tried to move a legs but they was not work. "you evil pony what has done you?" "I hat lesbans they are gay and grosses" so they glares at her and angery. "finnish spel" said applesjack. so she did and twilite was back. But now trixy was like new ranbow dash and din't clearly like lesban and said "I will use this knowleg to my advantage" and she flew away. "what we shouldn't have trusted her she was EVIL".

suddenly there was a trixiy show in thu main square it was call "twilite lesban show" and it had a hologram of twilite doing gross stuff like sex and boobs on boobs and other depaved stuff. "what is this slander im not a slot" said twilite angrily. "we know u isn't a slut but the people of don't know that" and she was a right they stared in horrors at the slut stuff twilite hologram was doing they thought it was real when it wasn't and thought it was sluty. they all turned aganst twilite. "you are a homosexual and you probably are a pedophiles too" "no go away stop its lie" twilite said cryeding but people got stuff like stiks and knives and guns and bomb and beat up her for gay. "this is mobbed mentatilly" cryed spike and he was swupt up in mob and got a gun and was force to shots at twilite.

"oh no oh no stop please this is pain" said twilite who was in lots of agonies. meanwhile applesjack and pink pie and flutshy and rarity was trying to find a way to stops the evil mob from hurting twilite evan more. then they had an idea. "if we tell people the truth about gays they will stop hurtig her" said flutershy. "yes good idea" and they went up to crowd and said stops people listen to truthed."yes we know truths that gays are evil and will cancer entire earth with same sex ways" applesjack said her is tuth: "homosexual cannot help sexual they are have more hormones then straight people that is why and they aren't only pedophiles most homos are nice and raise kids as gay because it is in genetics.

twilite said: "men have not treted me as equal so im lesban now I think men are bad" and everyone agreed even some men so please don't judge me because you have difference from me and this is why you never juge a book by cover." everyon calpped and cheered and agreed that gays aren't so bad and people grabbed her and lifted up into air and cheered and said "3 cheers for gay" and said they wuld have a pride parad all across cuntry. 'but what about south states like texas and alabama and pittsburg" said a bakround pony. Ur right and they thought of what of to do.

Oh boy this story is comig to close it is my best story so what wills I does for final chapter and what will I rite for mlp next who knows.


	7. alabambdiskord

twilite spakle lesban

an: wow gee im get lots of reviews but some of them are said my story is need improvement but it is not. I do nots tell you how to right your story does i? plus somes of you are flamers because you are rude so I wont listen to you. But other nice peope you are ok.

they gay parade wnet to alabama first because it was known for racist. A lot of predjuced people stared in horror at parade because it was gays. just then west bapis church came out from behind a wall. oh no i forgot it is the home of west bapis church said twilite. "im am tyred of this" said applesjack. she knew that its time to fight west bapis churchs. "get out of our stae you gay people fags" said west bapis church and they took out guns and flaming then the police showed ups because they knew what was going on. "ha look some gay people will dies" said police. they did nothing because they were honophobs. "we has to flee from them because polise will not help us" "we need more ways to help spread it around that the gay is not bad"

"yes" agreed pink pie. "i knows who can do it" said twilite spakle. "who" said pink pie. "RANBOW DASH" screamed twilite spakle. "what" gasped pink pie. "sshe was threanted to kill you and we deaded her". you what screamed twilite "why. "because she was kill you" and we didn't like that" said pink pie. "we needs her back alife so we need a secret artifact". "why said pink pie. "because pegasu need special to live again because they have different from unicorns and earfh ponis. "ok where can we find it?" said pink pie. "in discard layer" said twilite sad and horrorfied. "omg saud rarity how will we stop him if our elements of harmony which aren't all because ranbow dead.

"we need luck on our sides" said twilite grimly. so they went over to discord layer and got thro lots of traps and a heg maze. then they hit a deads end. "whats will we do now" said rarity and she was crying like she was crying. twilite thought of idea of how to get it how to get out of it the dead end and she knew an idea of how to. She shot a beam of energies at hedg and it was fire and made a hole.

'twilite u are the best" said rarity and she went in befor twilit because she was up stuck and her head was cutted off and she died. but it was illuson not real so it was fake. "looks like you didn'ot fall for mys trap you have more clever than I thought" and attacked them with chocolate rain. "how is this hurt us" laughed twilite. Just hten her skin burned a bite. "it is chocolate asid rain so now you will dead". but then twilite had an idea. Hey discard said twilite. discord has been distructed by fighting but whan he saw hur he was in lov. "wow are you really lesban I would sex you". "if you let us have artitfacted then I will do it" "he gave them artifacted. "I was lie" and they ran away.

"no why twilite" said discord and he kill himself by turning into stone. "wow twilite it was cool and brave of you for do that" said her frends. twilite knew she was growing as a person. "it was just what anyones would has done" said twilite modestly becus she didn't want them to fell bad because they wernit as god as her. then they went t o have back rainbow dash

wow twilite is really evolve character what wills happens next who knows and sence this stori is my most poluar im updating with more chatpers thand before. Also my other stories but they wills end soon.


	8. to many problum

twilite spakle lesban

an: im getting more review but negative sides im getting more flamers but I will deal with it like a anti bully book I got tells me don't give bully power and it is like this with flamer

twilite spakle wnt back to dead ranbow bodi becus she has a great memorys. This is what will happen we will take this spells book and give to rarity and she will say stuff but then let me do the rest because you guys would die if you did this but yous are my best frends. "ok said rarity then she said some magic and twilite did a cool spell and ranbow dash was alife agained. "hello twilite' said ranbow happily she was so happy twilite had lifed her she was her friend agains and knew she also knew a new profeccy. "twilite you will have to lead the oppress people to fight bigots you will be the leader and save everyone. "cool" said twilite but also was sad and wished she was just a normal lesban not celesta student and leader of people and could do stuff without people telling her she was good.

suddenly applesjack raned up."twilite come quickly they have attacked the flot and ae killing people up baded we need your magic to dead them and keep them away from kill them all." Twilite was ran quick and left to float but didn't notise that applesjack and ranbow was looking at her funny. But that was no important now and she knew what had to do and said to microphone "stop of you all west bapis church and realize that gay is not bad and it is ok to have gay as long as you aren't pedophile so please stop be bigot and realize that hat never solveds anything. When heard of this by all wbc they realized they was wrong and she was righted about how gay works and they threwed down weapons. but the leader of wbc was really evil and wanted twilite who was really good and nice quick dead, but just then jonathan sprinkles who was one thegaydestorer said please believe her she Is right I was once dumb and stupid but she made me see good truth and reasosn.

So evil guy was had no power anymores and all of wbc was defeated and so was texas and ablama legaled gay marrage and everyone was happy. twilite smiled at people and they gave her gifts because she had saved them all. then princes celesta came up and said twilite I want to give you a special gift and the ngave twilite powerful amulet which gave her more power than anything. "why give this me?" said twilite with confuse because she thought of other people who deserted it more thens her. "because you are kind and smart and will use it for good and you will ruleas high princess. Twilite was so shocked but also happy to. thanks you so much said twilite and she was even happyeder than before. But not happy was jealous spike who was jealous of her sucuss and he was so jealous he was now evil and wanted to kills twilite and ran away and everyone searched for a long time but nobody knew where is he was and they didn't know he was gone in a mountain plotting evil stuff. While searching ranbow dash und applejacks was staring at twilite with lusts. She noticeds them and stared confuse what is you guys want?" "we has a crushes on you" they said at sames times. Twilite gasped "oh no why am I like this now my friends are in loved with me " and she was no happy which made everyone sad.

Oh noe her bestest frends has crushes on her and spike has eviled what happen next find out later in next part.


	9. the bads infullenc

twilite spakle lesban

an: im get morer revews than evered before but some of them say this is offenciv but it isn't not. im trying to right a good stories and im actually support gayed marriage but if im rite storyed affectivly I ned to use som harsh languge to convey massage. If id did affend sum people im am sorry but if you're a flamer then u sucked im not sorry. aslo im s.s gone awayorry this chatper was delayed but im doing swimed class and time is just ha

"oh no what has been happened said twilite she was really saded that spike was left her evan though she was didn't need him really. Also her best frends were all in loved with her because she was so nice and perfect. sudden this gav twilit anded a brilliant idea. "I haved a spelled that will make theys falled in love hich eachotherds sadi twilite smartly. she didn't need book because her memori is great. She wented to found ranbow dash and applesjack and pinki pie and flutershi all makig a supres purty for twilite and agrue over who wuld lead her to partyed. "I shuld because im btter said rariy but evenone said "you are stuck up so no" so that's was that.

justs then twilite spakled appared. "hey guyeds whats is this" and they saids "nothing" but twilite was knew what was on and she was said" I knw about crushes" and they wased looked shocked. Then twilite said "guys we have secret come closer" and they like her so much they did and she spelled them and but it wasn't work because she was too much pretty. "no how could the spell has failed" said twilite but then she realized that she hadn't fail but that the spell was actually a cursed from spike since he's eviled now. "oh noe what has I do" sobbeds twilite but just then the spell made her frends into nimphomanacs and they attack her with sexul. "oh no its spell isn't worked and the onlyed way was to undos the spelled was making a dead of spik" realized twilite. she ran away from the nipos and knew she had to knew where spike had been was. "i must use tracing spells" so she didded and guess what is it hads found him in secret evil dargon lair with gargle and fizzle. "oh no those bad influnces and fizzy may be pedofile and" she raced of to stop the thiss from happened.

meanwile wi spik was dong evil fizzy was bathig. "hey spik helps me with the soaped." Spike was amlost to busy evil to heared him but then dose. "yes what you wanted' with a puzzle look on faces. "I cant get this backed spot on back please use soap and reached it" just as he was go get seduced twilite borsted into the room. "no spiked stop hes pedo file don't listen tod him" spike has laughed and said "hes not a pesofile because hes not gayed like you" and he smiles with trumphent. Twilite was so shockid what does will she do?


	10. the sceret

Twilite sparkle becomes lseban

an: guest what guyeds im was on 4chen was whined I searched upped my stori on gogle i saw it wad on but i clik it it was no exist so is this truted or fictions? Ether way imam keep riting for my fans and if a flamers are watching im kepp riting so ha.(aslo im sorry for the lated but im was doing a swimed class

"not do listened to his liyed" said twilits with a teared with in her eyeds. "shuts up gay homo gay fag" sad fizzyed meanedly and he took a knifevs and was attacked her and she has knocked out. when was woked up she was heard child sex noised in rooms and sawed with horredor that spik was doing a sexul with fizzy and was full eviled because of his pedopiles 'friend". twilite thought it was relly gross and awful because it was no womaned theyr also and dicks were grossed her outs.

"i ned to get outted of cage" thoughted twilited with a thought brain she hased an ideaed she took her horn and was shot a lasered at the barreds and it wased metlid off the wall and she has freed. 'now I has must stop fizzy from corputid more children with his pedofil. "spiked were has you" cryed twilite. "oh no that gay has broken freed" thought fizzy. just then fizzy gay friend gable was comed in because fizzy had a socking secret his was aslo gay and he knew that a terrible truth that all gayed people had sex disease gened that could had happen and give them aids. "i will killed gay person for you then we can sexed later " said gable with sex. "sure ok" said fizzle thinking of hot dicked.

but was twilite had heared convo and stdpped out and says "what is this truth I will aids since I had lseban sexed" cryed twilit. "yes that why people has hated our species becase we can carried aids virus". "where is cure" said twilite. "you need a mystticed anulet to healed you from aids but it was no mattered because my boyfriend gabble will deads you and will youd pays for this and you has die." Twilite tried to runned but gabble blocked her and got a stick and was beatin her downed and she was cryeding and spike was laughed so hard at that's and twilite got really madded and saids you wills die gabbl and fizzy for mak spike eviled and you has will payed. then she shot frendshio spelleds at him and his dicks fell offed and he couldn't have anymore sexed with gable. "now you will never sex any kid again said twilite will fizzy cryied. Gabble was sod mad and but twilite was nock himed out. spike has ran awayed but twilite knew she neede to get and aids of cures so no one would diyd from aids evered again and she knewed she was smarted enouth to do It. bt was shed had enough of time.


	11. nvermind

twilite spakle becomes lesban

an: im stopped aids story becus im realiz that aid hasds no cures and that is downsides bad to gay youll will eventully died from aids so we needs to doenated for aids resarch. People makig funned of my storys this is stil serous storied evan if it hads some crazy and cooled stuffs in it.

twilit wented to find spikeds an shes knowed that besting places was in place wher 1rst was happened. "spick where ared you" said twilite with so many cries justing thened pircessness selesta saids from in doorways "no stopped it twilite you wil doing nothing such things and gay is ellgal in questra becuss u gays was a multiatig people lik fizzy"saiding pircsness. "buts fizzy is gayed plus gargle" but said twilite and nooned listened tod her becus her gay wirds fel on deafing ear.

The gurds grabed a twilite body with a crepy perv way like sexul hasslers and throwid her intod a dugnun with cold colds bar to stoppeding her from escapeding pus they was a antimagi spel so no magic bem lik of lasting capter. Buting then pirness luna sad "twilit im coming to brek yous out from this here" and she smiled at twilite becus she thuting he wos preety and like aslo the gards they came up and said w"e willed helpd you because you have sexed". "oh ok so that's why you was hassl me with sexing"and she wasnd surta falttered but not becous somtims lesbans liked that BUT NOTED AWLAYS ok. Just wihled they were ecsapedd pircness said "im have a secrets crushed on you can we married" and twilite sad "yes" because she thouth lina was goo and pretty and nice and sinc shed was an alicurn now shed doed rul kigdom that wuz aceptig. "the weding is toemorowed.

Parted 12 wil hav a col weding justs lik shoe only coler so stk arod.


	12. finale chapters froever

an: hey guesses what guys im birthday was yesterday a guess what? my parent had fixs my cumputer and im backed to writeding fanfition for you this is end final of twilite sparkle lesban.

they was wedded starting tormorrow and spike was knew this was besting time for kills them so he told fizzy and gargle and they wanted revanganced o twilite for catsturation of they pensis. "we'll kill her that bitch" they said of meanly with evil in thoughteds and voices. they got guns and knifes and bombs a went to the was. meanwhiled eveyoned was soooooo happy for twilight sparkle and luna because it was cool that it was lesban marrage. "you are now marry forever put these ring on figner" said the priest man but hes was not chrustan because he wasnt a homophob. "now you can kissed the bride" and he was watch closely but not like a creep guy just like a norman guy. thy did cool kissed and it was cool for everybody except evil homophobes but they don't't count ok?

justing of then spike made of attack on wed celebraton so the guest got out they guns and knifed a swords. but an unfortunate thing is that is that the weddinged guests hadn't brought guns because it was wedding so they only had sworded and bombs. but luckilly twilite used super coll power and was easy kill all of bad guys because she is very power and could do cool stuff. "ow im died" sayeding spike. twilite was runned to him cryeding. "why did you evil and try to stop my gay because youd knew id kill you with my cool powers why do it?" sayd twilite with many a cry. "im sorry twilite im was a dumb douche please forgave me" and his was ded. "oh no hes died" sayed twilite and she cryed awile but then she was k new that its was a knew dawned of day for gays because whined she was make a killed of spaike hed deathbed with a porpoise and everyone homophobe was now scare and left and all died themselves becase they was scare of twilite cool power. twilite and luna was lesban forever and had a hapyed lives the end.

an: wow I cant believe its final over but im hapy its got a best ended ever. now im mighted writing for other mlp porjecs my friend tolds me that mlp sex fic is popular righted now so im will tried my hands at that goodbye see u soon


End file.
